Adrien's big day
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: what if Adrien only learned about Marinette s crush later on ? In fact what if he learned it on his wedding day to Kagami. Would it change anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea and had to write it. Let me know what you all think**

Adrien adjusted his green tie and checked his suit for any wrinkles. None to be found. Looking at himself he even dared to say he looked purfect if he was vain . Besides , today´s eyes would be on the bride as they should be. Kagami would look amazing walking down the aisle and everyone would be able to see it because of the huge media coverage.

Distracting him came Nino asking Adrien for help with his tie . What's the best man job if not to ask the groom for help ?

" This almost reminds back of your wedding with Alya. " Adrien chuckled as remembered Nino swearing they got him a tie that was impossibly too short and too long at the same time.

"Except I way more nervous then. This time you should be the nervous mess. "

"I'm calm. Why should I be nervous ? It's just my wedding. "

Nino wanted to call his friend out but he did seem calm. He wasn't shaking or anything. He was smiling and making jokes so he didn't feel he had anything to worry. The DJ was happy his buddy was taking this so well.

Grabbing a beer and beginning to drink it. It was his first and it was one to many as he soon would learn. Accidently he confessed "It´s funny dude . I never expected Kagami to be one to the one you end up marrying . My money was always on "

Nino cut himself short which only ended up increasing Adrien´s curiosity

"Who did you think I would marry ?"

" No one " Nino tried to cover but it was clear by his face that it was a lie

"Come on, tell me . "

"Okay fine. It's no big deal now , am I right ?I mean she's with someone else and it was a long time and you´re getting married . This won't change anything and it was just a constant gag between "

"spill " Adrien said realizing his friend was using one of Alya´s tactic in which he was trying to buy himself time and with the wedding almost starting . It could possibly have worked if the blond hand´t demanded the truth

"It's Marinette . She had a huge crush on you "

"Marinette . She liked me ?" Adrien was hit by a train. It didn't make sense. It wasn't possible

Failing to see Adrien´s blank expression , the best man continued "BIG TIME ! It was more than a crush .Back then most of the class used to joke both of you would end up together . Alix even created bets on when . All of us gave up or lost the bet except Kim , Max and Alix . They are the only ones still in game . Although after tonight I think they will officially lose. "

"Marinette liked me ? " the blond asked again . He didn't want to believe one of maid of honor and Kagami´s best friend had been in love with him.

" Yeah but she is with Luka now and we are minutes away to get married "

Adrien blinked a few times. Drank three glasses of water and they went to the church . His will to run and ask the girl itself would have to wait.

Everything went as expected, Adrien got a little flustered when he saw Marinette and barely noticed Kagami entering but other than that it was all going well.

Slower than the blond wanted the moment of the vows arrived. Avoiding looking at Marinette and focusing on Kagami, he began: I, Adrien Agreste, take you, **Marinette Dupain Cheng**, to be my lawfully wedded wife"

At this point, everyone was in shock and whispers began to eco on the church. Still not noticing his mistake the blond carried on " To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Only after ending his vows and seeing Kagami´s angry expression along with Marinette´s horrified expression and Luka´s mad frown did the blond realize his mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**I´m back**

After hitting Adrien with the bouquet, Kagami ran out of the altar and Adrien followed her. He saw the shocked expression on Marinette as he passed her by. Was she also angry at him? Did she still love him? No ! What was he doing? He loved Marin...NO! Kagami. He loved Kagami. She was the one he was going to marry(nette)

" Kagami, please wait " He begged as he reached the end of the chappel

Listening to his plea, the runaway bride stopped and turned around " Do you love her?"

"I love you. Marinette is just a friend "

After drying the tears, Kagami got closer to him. Her hand brushing across his cheek. Adrien was confident this meant she had forgiven him. But just like during fencing, he never knew when she was about to give her final blow.

Doing her best to remain her composure, she said "the worst part is that you can't even admit it to yourself. you love her"

"No. I love you. It was a mistake. please forgive me " tears began to form in his eyes as he shook his head

With a tearful smile, she admitted " The mistake was this whole wedding. I thought that us being together would shut everyone up about you and Marinette. About the way, you smille next to her. The way she laughs when you are together. About how well you two work together, I figured that by forcing you to propose everyone would take our relationship seriously . I guess I was only delaying the inevitable. Your heart was never truly mine"

"My heart is yours. I would never have agreed to propose if I didn't love you" He completely began on crying

With a kiss on his wet cheek, she said her goodbye

"Adrien. I love you and that's exactly why I can't keep doing this to me and to you. We both deserve to be happy but I don't think it's going to be with each other .So out of love for myself and you, I´m giving you the freedom to be happy. "

"congratulations," Kagami said as she looked at Marinette who stood at the door of the chapel. Adrien turned around only to realize that the bluenette had been there. How long has she been there? Did she listen to everything?

In the time it took the blond to process that Marinette heard the conversation, Kagami gave her messed up bouquet to the confused bluenette and made a dash to the exit.

Like an idiot, he stood still " WAIT! No. I do love you"

"Adrien are you okay? Marinette asked, clearly nervous.

He cleared some tears and faked a smile."I'm fine " It impressed him that even after what he did and listening to his whole talk to Kagami that Marinette was still trying to help him. That was so like her. No wonder she had become one of his biggest and closest friends

" Marinette, can we talk? " Luka said coming out of the chappel.

Adrien escaped before he could listen to her answer. Locked himself in a room. He began dialing Kagami´s number over and over.

He could hear people knock but he tried to focus on calling and texting his former bride.

As the knocks became less frequent, the night settled in, his hope was gone. She wasn't picking up

Suddenly there was another knock. Adrien expected almost anyone on that side. From Alya and Nino to his father or even the press. Still, he wasn't expecting to open the door and have her waiting outside


End file.
